Its just the end of the world
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: I Decided to make Ellis a girl and have Keith and Dave with her they meet up with the survivors and try to make the best of a bad situation
1. Chapter 1

So i saw a picture that made me think what if Ellis was a girl and Keith was alive

* * *

"Hey Keith look dems people" Ell said as she pointed to three survivors running down the street "Hey people waits up we gots a truck" Ell said smacking the side of her armored truck through the bared windows

"Ell is it wise to pick up strangers" Keith said seeing a disapproving look from Ell "Right pullin over" Keith said pulling the truck to the curb Dave unlocked the door for the truck Cab and let them in

"Howdy yall" Ell siad waving to the people in the back through the window

"Thank God for rednecks" a man in a white suit said Dave promptly flipped him the bird

"Ya keep talking like dat and ill toss your ass into a whole shit load of dem things" Dave said pearing out the slot seeing if he could pick off anymore

"Thank you for picking us up" a friendly woman said laying down a frying pan

"Yeah did you hear about the evac station" a portly black man said shouldering his bat.

"Ugh evac station" Ell said blinking a couple time "hell nah me Keith and Dave here been running round kicking ass"

"Ell we should go to dis evac station" Keith said loking at them "Where is it"

"Agh why do you want ta run like a pussy fer" Ell said disappointed

-----Swap pov-----------

"Thank God for rednecks" Nick said as he plopped onto the truck bed this apprently displeased the man in the green hat with a deer hunting rifle

"Ya keep talkin like dat and ill toss your ass into a whole shit load of dem things" he said watching cautiously for more of the infected.

Rochelle decided it best to smooth tings over " Thank you for picking us up " she said putting her wepon down

Coach rubbed his knee and spoke "Yeah did you hear about the evac station"

"Ugh evac station" the brunette woman said looking confused "Helll nah me Keith and Dave here been running round kicking ass"

"Ell we should go to dis evac station" a man covered in bandages wearing a red hat said looking back at them "Were is it"

the brunette woman interupted her " Agh why do you want to run like a pussy fer" she said sounding diassappointed

"I see we have a fine southern bell with us" Nick said laughing at the brunette woman

"Hey there greasy ya best watch yerself " Dave said becoming increasingly irate with the man

"I am Rochelle ,this is coach and the unpleasent one is nick" Rochelle said sending him a look telling him to shut his mouth.

"You know what this reminds me off" Ell said smileing warmly atthe memory

----------swap again--------------

"You member that time when we went muddin in that hollar" Ell said pokeing him

"ow yeah Mr. Mcgibb had a fit" Keith said jerking back from the memory "Wait i still don't know where dat evac center is" Keith said gesturing toward the back

"Its in the mall at the center of town" Rochelle said awkwarldly shifting before asking about something that had been bothering her " Why you covered in them bandages honey"

"Ugh me well Ell tells the story alot better" Keith said seeing she wanted to tell it

"Well me and Keith wanted ta make fireworks but we know shit bout chemistry and keith figured that gasoline burns" Ell started laughing "Burns over ninetyfive percent of he got out round thanks given and he decided to deep fly a turkey but he didnt let it thaw so it xploded and he got burns on ninety percent his body dat time " Ell said slapping her knee "Doctur called up oder docturs cause they never seen burns on top of existing burns"

"I am so glad these people survived" Nick said laughing hysterically at the story

"Ugh oh" Keith said stopping infront of a sea of abandoned cars "Damn"

"Well looks like we are walking" Ell said frowning "This trucks badass but it can't drive over cars like dis" she said hopping out of the cab the others followed suit ready to go "Ugh can i have a minute alone with the car i got some things need said" Ell said looking at his truck "We had a good time you were the most beautifull thing i ever sat between i love you " Ell whispered Keith rubbed the bridge of her nose at the girls antics

"Girl loves her truck" Dave said sholdering his deer hunting rifle

"Yeah i bet she does" Nick said seeing the girls atire wasn't exactly what he deemed girly they all wore almost the same thing a hat a t-shirt and coveralls the only difference was she had a guitar on her back

"You should have seen her when we left the shop" Keith said remembering how heartbroken she was

"Shop you guys don't happen to be mechanics do you" Coach asked curiosly

"Yup Mechanics and rockstars" Ell said smileing warmly "I play bass Keith here plays the guitar and Dave is our drummer"

"Well the mechanic part might come in handy" Nick said scratching his head

"Well Ell here is the only real mechanic here Dave here helps her and i mostly keep the books" Keith said gesturing toward his friends

"I can fix a car" Dave defended himself

"If the tanks empty" Ell said happily struting to the head of the group

"If the tanks empty" Dave said pausing to think "Ow ha ha little miss grease monkey"

"Is this really the best time for this" Coach said reding his bat for one of the infected to pop up

"Okay" Ell said wondering what an appropriate topic would be to dicuss "Keith there has one of dem fancy degrees" Ell said pointing to him " Hey since there is a zombie apocolypse you think they won't make you pay yer student loans"

"I doubt it" Nick said rolling his eyes this girl seemed to be a serious chatty cathy

"Well damn i wish i woulda know dat soon i mean i couda been drinking real coke all this time" Keith said earning a giggle from Ell.

"Don't worry as soon as we hit area fifty one we use the time machine so you can get the real coke" Ell said playing with the bill of her hat.

"Umm if the government had a time machine then why didn't they go back in time and stop this" Nick said smileing he had found something that made him a little less stressed.

"He's got ya ther" Dave said he frowned seeming to have realized something "Ugh hey you noticed how few infected we seen i mean before we hit dis town the street was thick with um"

"He's right" Nick said looking around "Agh fuck it all makes sense now" Nick said when it hit him

"What makes sense" Ell said looking where he was looking they could see the mall .

"the mall its full of panicing people those people are sweaty and probably talking the lights are on" Nick said pointing at it hatefully " Its a fucking infected magnet the infected are heading for the buffet" Nick said running everyone chased after him

"If its an infected magnet why are we running towards it" Coach asked as he tried to keep pace with the younger survivors

"Cause we got to beat the zombies there we got to get on a chopper out of here" Nick said they all saw Nick was right a sea of the infected had surronded the mall they were begging to break through the doors.

"No no no damn it" Rochelle said her face falling with utter disappointment

"We should head to the next evac point" Coach said checking his map "whipering oak"

"What a stupid name for a town" Ell said as they started running down an alleyway want to put as much distance as possible between them and the horde of the infected


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha

"Hey Keith i's wondering sumtin." Ell said once again interupting the silence of that had taken hold of the group as they worked on modifying the Rv

"Ugh yeah Ell." Keith said holding the steel plateing while Ell welded it to the rest of it

"When yer were talking to me before de news report cumed on." Ell said finshing welding the huge three inch thick slab of military grade steel to the turtle shell like cocon around the Rv "What was it yer wanted ta talk bout"

"Well ugh.." Keith studdered remembering the conversation

"Was it bad" Ell said suddenly growing worried

"Nah it weren't bad ner nuthin its just not the right time ta discuss it r ight now" Keith said rubbing his arm

"Ya promise ya aint gunna die ner nuthing like dat" Ell said her face striken with panic

"No no its good news ugh its just i'll tell ya when we get safe i promise kay Ell" Keith said as soothingly as he could to the poor girl

"Okay but if it turns out to be bad news i'll whip ya" Ell said flipping the face shiled down again "Now get ya rear in gear and pick up one of dem metal paddings

-several hours later-

"There we go now we are nice and safe fer travel good thing to i think dem infecteds are getting restless" Ell said as she finished welding the last bit of metal sealing them in

"I am driving" Keith said makeing his way to the cab

"Shotgun" Dave said taking his rifle with him to the pasenger seat

"Lets play cards" Nick said fishing out a deck of cards as he sat at the small diner table

"I am in" Ell said sitting across from him

"I guess we got to do somthing to pass the time" Coach said taking a seat next to Ell

"Dave what are you doing" Keith asked watching his friend disasemble his rifle

"Well gotta clean ma gun sometime and this the safest time i can think ta do it " Dave said begging the familar process

"You and dat gun i swear if ya treated a women half a nice dey actually stay wit ya" Keith said looking at the speedometer seeing they were going thirty five miles per hour with the pedal to the floor

"So Keith" Rochelle said standing behind him "How long have you and Ell been together"

"Since we's kids" Keith said missing the womans meaning entirely

"Nah dumbass she means how long yall been a couple" Dave said teaseingly "Keith here has been in love wit Ell since i ken remember bout killed him when he went off ta collage called her everyday but dey ain't together really Keith here ain't got da stones"

"I do to" Keith said irratated at his friend

"Bullshit ya know what yer pussy whipped and yer ain't gettin nun" Dave smirked a evil grin comming to his face" Keith here gave up a high paying job as a banker to help Ell run her garage he'd be set up real nice and rich years ago but nope not if Ell was unhappy"

"I wuldn't be rich damn it and i didn't like that bank" Keith growled keeping his eyes on the road

"Umm well i heard you talking about that thing you wanted to discuss and i just thought you were gonna propose to her or somthing" Rochelle said smileing when she saw what was exposed of his face blush

"Oh mah gawd yer wuz werent ya" Dave said giggleing like an idiot

"So what if i wuz" Keith said sighing tiredly

"I am kinda disappointed in ya Keith ya shoulda asked fer my permission first" Dave said in mock outrage

"Wut"Keith said raising an eyebrow

"I am like Ell's father i should have been asked i might want better for my sweet little grease monkey than just so bean counter" Dave said pokeing at him

"Yer not her father and if you were i wuldn't ask ya anyway its Ell's life she shoud decided what she does with it" Keith said wondering how long it would take to get to whispering oak

"Well i think it sweet like a love story a young scarred intellectual falls in love with a childhood friend" Rochelle teased makeing Keith and Dave both laugh

"Wuts so funny" Ell yelled from the table unknowingly showing her cards

"She called Keith an itellectual" Dave said finally putting his rifle back together

"Keith is da brains of our outfit" Ell said shrugging as she continued to play

"Ya know Keith ya two is made fer eachother" Dave said smileing" Ya always needed someone ta take care of and Ell's always needed a little help ta get by"

"She can take care of herself she's just bad with money she never charges people enough she's just to good hearted" Keith said glanceing back at her

"Agh that is sweet that little gooey eyed puppy dog look you just gave her" Rochelle said enjoying the blush Keith

"Ya should ask here soon i think dat Nick guy is gonna put some of them moves on her" Dave said glanceing out the window

"Don't worry honey" Rochelle said seeing anger rise in him "I'll talke to Nick"

-Swap pov-

"Hey mind if i join" Rochelle said sitting between Nick and her

"Go right ahead"Nick said flirtatious as ever Ell got the feeling Nick flirted with alot of girls

"So Ell sweety tell me about you and these guys your traveling with" Rochelle said picking up her cards

"Well i wuz an only child it was just me and my momma fer as long as i can remember back we wuz happy as we could be we didn't have much but we had a garden that kept us feed then one day when i was fishing hoping ta catch some diner i wuz tired of all them beans ya know i ran into Keith we fished together and talked eventually we became friends and we meet everyday i noticed he wuz real dirty all the time not dirty like he'd been playing but dirty like he hadn't had a bath in ferever so i asked him bout it he got real defensive like but eventually i found out he wuz homeless and i thought i'd be a real poor friend if i left my friend out in da cold so i took him home with me Momma heard what i told her and we somehow got managed to feed him to" Ell said grinning happily "Well time went on and we meet Dave he started running with us getting us in all kinds a trouble stayed over at our house all the time but but den one day Dave didn't come ta school we found out he wuz in the hospital so we went ta see him and he wuz real busted up didn't know it den but Dave's daddy wuz a beaten him " Ell looked sad at the memory"An that why he wuz staying over all the time so he just moved in one day and thats when Keith Dave and me ran out first business together so we could get some food ya see we started makeing booze and selling it ta kids in our school " Ell smiled again as if she was remembering something else funny "We made enough to help feed us we told Momma we had a paper route but she found out what we wuz really doing and wore our asses out" Ell laughed at this

"So you just became a big happy family huh" Nick said hiding the fact that there were tears in his eyes

"Yeah i guess we did" Ell smiled happily she never thought about it but they were family


End file.
